Autonomous vehicle systems can use sensors to capture data of an environment. During operation or otherwise, sensors may become miscalibrated. Miscalibrated sensors may capture inaccurate data possibly leading towards reduced safety outcomes. Additionally, detecting a miscalibrated sensor may require extensive diagnosis while also consuming a significant amount of time, cost, and resources.